


Hearts ripped to shreds

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dubious Consent, First Time, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts to lose time and his memories start to wind together, he doesn't know whats real anymore and the only person who can relate and is there for him is Peter Hale. What has happened? And who is responsible? Will they find out before he hurts himself or someone else?</p>
<p>*i know some people don't like first person but can you at least give it a chance? please.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i put it as explicit because the later chapters will be more adult. I hope you enjoy it . Sorry for any mistakes they are all mine.

My eyes were scrunched shut as I waited for the inevitable attack from the brute of an Alpha (seriously who could be born that ugly!); the pain would probably be unbearable. Maybe the pain will kill me not the blood loss. My metal baseball bat lay by my bruised side covered in blood. Not my own. Mostly Ennis’.

It never came though, the pain, or warm fluid of blood, I just felt a heat radiating above me and around me like a newly lit fire. A short internal battle commenced in my head on whether I should open my eyes or not, I mean was I dead? Was I in hell? Open them, what’s the worst that could happen?

Were they fingers that were smoothly rubbing circles on my bare hip bone where my shirt had risen? 

Peter. What the fuck? His arms were wrapped around me as he protected me from the alphas, he was in his werewolf form and his back was still bleeding where the Alpha claws had dug deeply into the flesh. It wasn’t healing. Why was he protecting me? I was surprised enough that he was actually helping us and not the Alphas but no one is really that fond of him. 

“Hold on” Peter whispered into my ear as his face contorted into one of pain. My eyes wandered around the warehouse to the rest of the pack. Derek was fighting Deucalion, Erica and Boyd were fighting the twins and Scott and Isaac, Cora. The argents were even helping by aiming at the bad wolves. Instead of us. They said they wouldn’t hunt anymore, how wrong they were. 

Next thing I knew Peter was carrying me princess style (nothing more demasculinize than that) out of the building in the blink of an eye and a gush of cold air I was outside the back of the police station. And Peter was no longer in his werewolf state. No clothes either. A blush rose to my ears and he didn’t even care. 

“You deserve better than this life, Stiles” Peter sighed before he turned around showing his perfectly round arse to me. And his still bleeding back. 

“Fuck you. It’s your fault I’m in this life, you bit Scott” I spat, surprisingly angry at someone who had just saved my life and rescued me from being skinned alive by big point claws. He chuckled. Chuckled! Before he disappeared in a blur. A naked blur. 

With a shake of my head and a deep seeded sigh I walked into the precinct to check up on my father as worry ran through me about my friends, the pack. I couldn’t help them and it was killing me inside, Deaton had started teaching me magic crap but I still wasn’t strong enough. Dad was so grateful to see me; he slapped his hand on my back as he pulled me in for a hug before he dragged me to help him with sorting out some paper work. I guess the distraction would help.

 

I blacked out. Where the fuck was I? I don’t remember getting here at all. Something splashed on my face and then my world turned around me. I was on the ground on the tarmac staring up at the night sky, I swivelled my head to the side and there was a body there. 

Her chest was still moving as she choked on her own blood, claw marks on her neck. There still time I told myself, lying. I needed help. But there was none and I didn’t even know where I was or who she was. She looked familiar but I couldn’t match a name with her face. Where ever I was it was deserted, the buildings just towered over us. I attempted to put pressure on the wound.

She was only attacked a few moments ago; the wolf could be anywhere close. Could it even be me? Was I bit?   
I fumbled around in my pockets looking for my mobile with a strike of luck it would be there. My first instinct was to call the police but this was a werewolf attack and how could I explain it? I didn’t even know how I got here.   
I took a look on my phone and I had thirteen missed calls, ten from Dad and three from Scott. I had also received twenty texts. Fifteen from Scott who had gave me details on how they didn’t win against the pack but everyone of them got out alive including the humans and then the other thirteen texts of his were asking me where I was ,why I wasn’t answering and many many question marks. And five texts from my father asking if I was alright and the last one was just pleading me to be safe. I felt my heart sink; I was killing him again, with worry. With a dying girl next to me I decided I needed help from someone who knew about werewolves.   
I rang Derek. Nothing. Am I surprised? Not one bit.   
I took a chance I texted Peter about what had happened (his number appeared in my phone days after he did a Jesus) hoping he could find me. When I had finished I realized she was holding one of my hands. 

A dead woman was holding my hand, and it was almost beyond me to look into them eyes and see them attempt to focus on mine.   
“It’s gonna be okay” I chanted over and over, wiping my face with my empty hand, smearing blood over my face. We lie to dying people I realized this evening, just as I heard a siren wail behind me.   
“Can you hear that? People are coming. Just hold on” In my mind I was wondering how they knew am I guessing the streets weren’t as abandoned as I thought. Next a patrol car pulled up along side us and a uniform constable was jogging towards us speaking into his radio. He reached us and crouched down. He put a hand on my shoulder. The officer was in his mid forties, heavy set with thinning grey hair. He did look vaguely familiar. 

“Are you hurt Stiles?” he asked causing me to shake my head in return. He then turned to the woman.  
“Love, can you talk to me? Can you tell me your name?” No doubt about it. Pale-blue eyes fixed. Body motionless. I released her hand and began pushing myself up from the pavement. Gently, someone kept me where I was.

“I don’t think you should move, Stiles. Wait till the ambulance gets here.”   
I hadn’t the heart to argue, so I just stared at her poor dead body examining her face and hair. When it clicked to me that I knew her from school. She hardly looked recognisable as the gashes when up her face slightly, blood has splattered across the upper part of her face and it pooled beneath her chest and throat. I remembered reading and hearing once that the average female body contained around 5 litres of blood. I never quite considered what it would look like when it was all spilling out. 

“I'm okay, I'm not hurt. It’d not my blood” I grumbled to my father when he had arrived and crowded round me. It’s when he hugged me tightly that I noticed Peter leaning against a wall near us staring into my eyes. 

“You just got up and left, Stiles. It was one AM and I thought you were going home but when I got back at three no one was there. You had me worried sick.” He tried to say assertively but it sounded more like a whimper. It was five in the morning when I checked the clock on my phone. 

Where did the last four hours go? I don’t remember any of it. All blank.

 

After Dad drove us home I went straight to the shower and him his own room to finally rest after a thirty hour shift. Discarding my blood splattered clothes into the laundry basket I swiftly jumped into the shower (and by swiftly I mean I tripped a little) I let the warm water run over my head first the small droplets gathering at the ends of my hair and eye lashes before they fell down the drain I watched the clear liquid turn a pinkish colour from the girls blood before I step fully under the spray letting my tension flow off with every droplet. I hadn’t the energy to indulge myself with a long shower so I turn it off then wrapped a cotton white towel around my waist before I slumped to my bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. 

“What is your birth name?” A chirpy voice asked. Holy fuck! I had to cover my mouth not to scream loudly and ending up sliding down my door in sudden fright. 

“Do you want me to have a heart attack?!” I whispered angrily through gritted teeth. “My real name is not and never will be worth dying naked only covered by a towel with a 30 something zombie werewolf in the room of a minor. You try explaining that to my father” I brace myself on the wall as I slowly stood back up my other hand gripped on my towel making sure it wouldn’t fall. 

“I doubt he would even give me a chance to explain” He chuckled as he looked at me like he wanted to eat me...he licked his lips. What.The.Fuck. I coughed more choked as I brought my eyes to look at the floor. 

“Do you need something, Creeper?” I sighed, I began rooting through the top draw of my dresser for underwear, after deliberating for several minutes, and I ended up choosing the superman ones which I slipped on under the towel that dropped to my feet afterwards. His eyes were still that of an animals’, and if the awkward silence wasn’t enough he suddenly invaded my personal space backing me up against my dresser. 

“To see if you were okay, you were the one who texted me”   
Oh my god how does he get in your head so easily? Get out my head! He moved even closer so that our foreheads were touching. I really should of listen to Scott when he said don’t trust him, that he won’t change. He saved my life though. I was expecting him to kiss me or rip my throat out but he didn’t move just kept staring in my eyes.   
“Take a chance” He whispered it barely audible for my ears.

“Ahem, I guess I did text you....I don’t remember the past four hours and that...girl...” I mumbled averting my eyes back to my feet. With a flicker of a confused eyebrow he turned and walked away from me tapping his claw on his chin. Thinking. 

“So after I left you, you lost four hours?” He questioned pondering. I nodded timidly as my hand strayed away to my drawers to find a t-shirt so I didn’t feel so bared to him. It had to be the Alphas, but what exactly did they do?   
“I’ll go do some research, read the bestiary just don’t do anything stupid, maybe invite Scott over”   
He climbed out of my open window, giving me a once over before he left with a smirk on his face.   
As soon as I heard his feet hit the concrete I rang Scott, babbling to him about what had happened. But whilst he was answering me , shouting at me for letting Peter in , my vision started to fade and his words were no longer recognizable and then with my vision nearly gone I had fell off the bed and hit the floor. Then I knew no more. Nothing. 

‘I found a road,  
Where they colour coded my pledge of allegiance,  
Cleared out my soul, gave me the old ways to deal with my demons,  
See past the smoke, they cover scars just to shadow the weakness,  
Left all alone, I see only nothing for miles upon miles   
I was chasing down the feeling   
I get when I touch the sky, dancing through the changes on until the morning light   
Now it’s you and I going nowhere, going nowhere tonight’ 

Urgh! Not again. Why the fuck was this happening? ...Oh, Scott was calling me I should probably answer that. 

“Hello?” I murmured feeling incredibly drained, finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

“Oh thank god! Dude I’ve been calling you for hours, you never turned up to school plus last night you died on me...are you okay?” He was shouting down the phone, it hurt. How long was I out this time if I missed school? 

Worried would be an understatement of the year. I rubbed my heads over my face in exasperation wanting to scream at the top of my lungs.   
“Scott meet me at Derek’s, we may have a problem” I sighed before I hung up and texted Derek telling him we would be intruding yet it was important and necessary. The thought arose of whether I should text Creeper uncle or not cause Derek sure as hell wouldn’t and well the problem with that is that Peter knows more. So text him I shall. 

Before I left for Derek’s I decided to cook dinner for dad because he would be back soon and he has to deal with a lot of crap from me, so I decided to cook lasagne for him. Not good for your heart but neither am I so yeah. I left a note saying that I loved him and that I was at Scott’s. 

The whole ride over there I was trying to decide what to say, it’s not easy to explain that you feel like you are losing your mind. But I didn’t have much choice. I could go to the hospital but what if it was something supernatural then I would be seen as crazy. Longest drive of my life. You know just below the ride to the cemetery with mom’s coffin. 

I stood outside the sliding door for probably about fifteen minutes and the strange thing is as werewolves they would know I was there but no one did anything, I think the only reason I eventually went in was because Peter came up behind me and ushered me in. Creeper. 

Peter was sat on Derek’s couch a.k.a his lover (the couch, not Derek), Scott was the opposite side of the sofa and Derek leant on the table as I paced around the loft explain every single detail I could to them. 

“Any ideas then?” I grunted in frustration finally looking up after looking at anything but their faces whether I was looking at my feet or the ceiling. Scott looked confused and shocked unable to compute it all, Derek looked unfazed and Peter was thinking. I think. 

“Would Deaton know the answer?” Scott tried to input something to the conversation. Maybe he was right but maybe this was the one thing Deaton knew nothing about. With the hugest sigh I have ever heard come out of his body Derek rang Deaton and began grumpily telling him what my problem was and Peter was still sat in the same position as before staring at me. 

“Is there anything that correlates with the times you lose consciousness?” Peter requested with a twist of his head like a dog does when it is confused. 

“I....urh don’t think so I mean just after you dropped me off at the police station it happened and then um ...after...you left my room?” It took a minute for the ball the drop.   
“What the hell have you done to me you bastard?” I screamed at him and dove on top of him on the sofa, straddling him as I gripped his white dress shirt pulling his face nearer to me. Within the next few seconds he had flipped our positions so that he was now on top of me and his face hovered so close to mine I could feel his breathe ghost over me. 

“If I had done something, anything to you do you really think I would help you connect the dots?” He growled at me his fangs emerged. I gulped. Scott attempted to throw Peter off of me but all that happened was that he was pinned to the floor by his neck.   
“Now before Derek attacks me if I let you go can we all agree not to jump on anyone?” he ordered in his normal Sauvé voice. 

“Someone please tell me what’s going on” I demanded as I gripped my pulsating head in my hands. Derek put Deaton on speakerphone; even I’m the only one who couldn’t hear their conversation. 

“Stiles I think a spell has been put on you, I’m not a hundred percent sure of what type yet but the only explanation is that you should seek medical help. Yet with the common factor being Peter, I am going to say it is a spell. I shall research more for you however for now I think if it’s not too much of a stretch you should try and be with Peter nearly all the time.” Derek then turned him off speakerphone and carried on speaking with him as he walked off up the metal stairs. 

My jaw dropped to the floor, and kept opening and closing like a fish. 

“Come on, little fish let’s get you home” He sniggered as he grasped my wrist lightly and pulled me towards the door. 

“I’m not allowing this” Scott babbled angrily, gripping my other wrist. We all knew where this was going. Please. Don’t. 

“So please don’t pull me this is my choice, so both of you let go. And Scott, you are coming too. I can’t have him in my house alone, when he keeps molesting me and well how do I explain extra food to my dad? So please.” I looked at him with puppy dog eyes (which will never be better than his) and pleaded. With a roll of his eyes he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes they are my own. And sorry if its not very believable or all babble   
> Also how do you do italics again?

If I said it wasn’t awkward I would be lying. Scott was the on the left side of my bed on my extra futon nearly hugging my telescope and Peter was on the right side of my bed practically sleeping under it on folded up blankets. And I was lay on my back in my bed unable to get comfortable with so much tension in the room. 

“Stiles, why do you have handcuffs next to your bed?” Peter asked with raised eyebrows as he looked between me and the handcuffs. I thought I was going to choke on my tongue and Scott choked on his own saliva. Bad mind. Do not think of being handcuff to the bed by Peter. They can smell your arousal! 

“Uh...um...my dad’s a cop” I stuttered in a matter of fact way. 

“So why are they here in your room by your bed?” He sniggered.

“Go to bed” I hissed loudly before I shut my eyes tightly and tried to breathe through my bad arousing thoughts of Peter Hale. With my best friend in the room. Think of dead puppies. Peter was a dead wolf. Fuck. I need a drink I mumbled as I jumped out of bed purposely stepping on Peter’s leg before I made my way to the bathroom. 

I couldn’t hear his footsteps over the water running into the glass but when I lifted my head up he was staring back at me through the mirror. I think it was natural for me to jump and to drop the glass. He caught it with his wolf reflexes so it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t know personal space at all. He backed me up against the porcelain white sink as he teeth ,very point not blunt human teeth, dug into my wrist. He sucked at the wound, sipping at the blood he had drawn. I moaned quite loudly. I’m starved of sexual contact what do you expect, the whole time he was looking in my eyes. The blush on my cheeks was evident as he lowered my wrist and ran the pads of his fingers over my cheeks.

“You know I’m not the bad guy here, my mind and my personality were literally burnt out of me” he murmured before he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. And went back to the bedroom. Leaving me half hard with dried blood and saliva on my wrist and confused as fuck. Dead puppies. Fuck. Zombies ripping people to pieces, blood, severed limps. I whispered to myself as I slivered back to my bedroom.

 

The next morning Lydia, Allison, Scott and I had planned a few weeks ago to all meet up and have breakfast (that I had to cook) at mine, just so we could act normal, gossip, catch up on school work. Peter wasn’t meant to be involved in that plan but I can’t do anything about that now. With a large stretch and a much needed yawn I climbed out of my bed ready to avoid the obstacle that was Peter, yet he wasn’t there. Oh god. What if my dad saw him? 

“Scott, Scott, buddy wake up. Peters gone.” I growled as I shook up to wake him up. When his eyes burst open I had already began to walk out the bedroom door. I stepped very loudly down the stairs in a rush to see if my dad was still here or not when I turned round the corner so quickly that I bumped right into someone who had luckily caught me before I hit the floor. 

“Peter! I didn’t say you could leave the room” I technically screeched at him. 

“Heard your dad leave at 10 AM , he left a note saying he was going to play golf or something ,and I got bored of watching you sleep so I have been cooking food for you and Scott. I hope that’s not a problem” The way he said the last sentence made me shiver it was that creepy. I pushed him off of me and grumbled to myself as I went back upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans not really caring that I looked like a slob and Lydia will probably point that out. It was morning and a weekend I am not putting in any effort. Scott was already downstairs when I went make down; he was giving Peter evils as he made pancakes. He kept smiling smugly at Scott just to bug him. 

Peter had already made omelette and beacons, bacon, eggs and even pancakes. And it all looked delicious! Who knew he was such a good cook? And he was still cooking. 

He was making devilled kidneys on toast , light trickling through the blinds and spilling sunbeams over his knuckles as he sorts through the cutlets. He coats them in flour and drops more butter in the skillet. He turns around while the butter melts, padding flour off of his hands and leaning against the counters. "English breakfast," he says. All this whilst wearing a black apron. Peter turns back to the stove and tosses the slices onto the pan. The air crackles. It only takes one or two minutes for the kidneys to fry, but during that period Peter became acutely aware of the fact that I was watching him. 

Saved by the bell. Allison and Lydia were here. I clambered to the door opening it so fast I made Lydia jump. Which may have caused her to give me evils. She walked in like she owned the place her high heels tapping on the wood floor in a consistent pattern until she stopped abruptly. 

“Why in the hell is he here?” She sounded angry like maybe manic. Allison followed after her voice quickly, wondering who she was moaning about. I could practically hear the displeased looks they were giving him. 

“I am not eating with him here” She practically wailed. Not very attractive Lyd. Allison nodded in agreement. 

 

“Well I’m sorry about that, but my hands are tied. Can’t be away from him .Some magic crap.” I sighed leaning against the wall in awkwardness before I grabbed my laptop and turned it on to check my emails. One from Deaton. Don’t remember giving him my email address but hey.

The general, or, it may be termed, the universal belief of the inhabitants of the earth, in the existence of spirits separated from the encumbrance and incapacities of the body, is grounded on the consciousness of the divinity that speaks in our bosoms, and demonstrates to all men, except the few who are hardened to the celestial voice, that there is within us a portion of the divine substance, which is not subject to the law of death and dissolution, but which, when the body is no longer fit for its abode, shall seek its own place, as a sentinel dismissed from his post. 

Unaided by revelation, it cannot be hoped that mere earthly reason should be able to form any rational or precise conjecture concerning the destination of the soul when parted from the body; but the conviction that such an indestructible essence exists, the belief expressed by the poet in a different sense, Non omnis moriar must infer the existence of many millions of spirits who have not been annihilated, though they have become invisible to mortals who still see, hear, and perceive, only by means of the imperfect organs of humanity. 

Probability may lead some of the most reflecting to anticipate a state of future rewards and punishments; as those experienced in the education of the deaf and dumb find that their pupils, even while cut off from all instruction by ordinary means, have been able to form, out of their own unassisted conjectures, some ideas of the existence of a Deity, and of the distinction between the soul and body ¬a circumstance which proves how naturally these truths arise in the human mind. The principle that they do so arise, being taught or communicated, leads to further conclusions 

-Dr . Deaton 

What was with the cryptic email about magic? I slammed the lid shut with a huff. 

Breakfast made by a zombie werewolf it was. Lydia looked so grumpy as she ate only the healthy food Peter had cooked. 

“Never frown Lydia, because someone could be falling in love with your smile.” Peter smirked as he saw her shiver from disgust of hearing those words come from his mouth. Seriously the dude is schizo ,one moment he is an okay person making food and caring and the next he is a manipulative bastard. For a moment , he'd been tempted to scare her to death it seemed , to pay her back for the revulsion, that instinctive suspicion she had felt for him. But this wasn't the time or place to go looking for trouble. 

I shovelled the (surprisingly nice ) food into my mouth hardly chewing wanting to talk more than I wanted to eat. Peter had taken a seat on the kitchen island reading a newspaper whilst the rest of us sat on the sofa in the front room and on the surrounding floor.   
Scott could not stop staring at Allison who was staring back and Lydia would not stop biting my ear off about my clothes and Peter. Suddenly something caught Scott's eye from the corner of it and now he was staring in my direction.   
"Something wrong , dude?" I queried as he stood up and pulled my arm towards him. I tried to pull it back but hello human vs Werewolf. He rolled up my sleeve up to my elbow and gasps filled the silence. 

Next there was a growl and Scott was pouncing on Peter. 

"He bit you!" Lydia sounded flabbergasted, Allison looked ready to kill and I just didn't know what to say it was weird last night when it happened let alone now.

"Scott ,buddy, there's no need to hurt him" I laughed loudly as I attempted to get Scott off of him. But it was too late he had punched him in the face. Which then filled the room with animalistic growls.

Ah. My cheek hurt why did my cheek hurt? I’m pretty sure I heard it crack. 

This time Scott slashed at his face with claws digging in and pulling a layer of skin off some of his face.

There was a sudden pain on my cheek that burned like that of acid with a mixture of the pain when you pull off a band aid. I collapsed to the floor gripping my face as I wailed out in pain. 

The pain subsided a little for a moment. And as I brought my hand away from my cheek there was blood covering it. Everyone was staring at me and Peter's cheek was practically healed now.

"Don't hurt him. I think it hurts me" I snorted as I got off my knees and went looking for a first aid kit. As I walked away I heard some of their conversation.

"Why the fuck did you bite him?" Scott asked furious.

"Does it matter? It’s not like I could turn him. Even if he would be a brilliant wolf" Peter chuckled sardonically.  
Scott huffed and I believe threw himself on the sofa. 

After disinfecting and bandaging it up I clambered down the stairs grabbing my shoes and keys as I walked towards the door. 

“Dude, where are you going?” Scott asked like a wounded puppy. 

“I need some answers, I’m going to see Deaton” I replied before I whistled “Come on Peter” I could hear a small growl underneath his breath because I treated him like a dog. 

I left Allison and Lydia at my house (which was probably a bad idea) and Scott came on the silent drive over to the vets. 

Deaton tried to explain the dynamics of the spell to me and that it was a hard one to break like you needed years of practice of magic to break it. He then began explaining that he didn’t want to even try and get rid of the spell yet and it could have dangerous results if he didn’t know more. He also suggested that I learnt how to use my ‘spark’ more so it would be easier to tamper with. With more power. 

“This magical style focuses on spirit. It requires remaining completely still and clearing the mind.”Deaton demanded he then handed me a seed. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

So I tried with some supervision. I closed my eyes and just focused on my breathing and nothing else. I tried to think about how plants grow from a seed to flowering just to see if it would help. Just imagining what I wanted to happen. After a few moments I felt a burning sensation in my hands and a pulling from the inside of my chest that made me hiss and I opened my eyes to a full grown flower in my hands. 

“Stiles, what you can do can be very dangerous, so be very careful” Deaton pleaded as he handed me a bunch of books that were written in Latin. Scott walked home and when I got to mine with Peter, Lydia and Allison were gone. And some embarrassing things were left in the open on my bed such as a pair of underwear which had love hearts on and...my sex toys. Yes I have sex toys. I have a high libido. Anal beads, fleshlight and a prostrate massager. And Lydia and Allison found them. I dint think I can ever look them in the eyes ever again. I want to crawl in a hole now because Peter saw them too. 

..................

 

In this uncertain situation, one thing was now clear to me. That something in my life had ended and something else was about to start. And I would do everything I could to make it something good, something important. By a strange twist of fate, at the very moment I had found myself alone, burdened with a huge responsibility, the knot I had carried inside me for years had loosened. As if the ship had needed a real storm to demonstrate that it was seaworthy.

For the whole of Sunday night, I had lain on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, which was a clear roof in the semi darkness. 

All you had to do was search. The most difficult thing to understand was not who or how. It was where. And that was always somewhere closer than you thought. In the morning when the signs and the street lamps had gone out and the sun had rose again, I had got out of bed and taken a shower that had completely wiped out any lingering trace of tiredness die to my sleepness night.

I had found myself in the bathroom, naked in front of the mirror. There, on the shiny surface, was my body and my face. I knew now who I was - I knew that, if there was something I had to prove, then I had to prove it to myself and no one else. 

But above all, I wasn't afraid any more. 

 

After all my thinking I noticed that I hadn’t seen Peter for a whole day and I never fainted. So I tried ringing him. 

Stop, you better shake him off before he gets ya  
He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya  
Stop, he'll only build you up and then forget ya  
He's dirty to the bone, beware of the dog

Not creepy at all. So I walked towards the noise and lifted up my bed cover to look under my bed, to see eyes staring back at me. 

“Oh my god” I automatically said. “Peter what the hell? Why are you under my bed...reading?” 

“Well you were having an existential crisis and I didn’t want to interrupt so I started reading the Latin books” He replied with a shrug of his shoulder like this was normal. 

“And what is with your ringtone?” I squeaked. He just smirked at me. That was his answer. I hadn’t seen Derek since this happened he was probably throwing parties now that Peter wasn’t with him. 

..............

When I awoke in the morning I was lay on the futon with Peter, head resting on his chest. Oh my god what did I do? I shook him awake. 

He would have it that I left my bed that night and climbed in his bed on the floor and awoke him, sobbing and shaking and clutching him; and begging him in a fit of terror not to let me go. And that so I slept in his arms until morning. But as I have said, I do not remember anything of this, only that I had an ugly dream that night. 

 

“You know for a psycho werewolf you have a lot of self control, it was the full moon last night”   
He just smiled at me with fangs instead of human teeth. Creeper. 

I wandered to the shower to get rid of my confusion and sleeplessness. Also you know with Peter in my bedroom , I’d been using the shower to masturbate. 

“I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh.” I sang really out of tune but who gave a damn it’s my shower!   
“Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh, oh.” I watched Easy A recently so sue me.

“Take me away, a secret place.  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away, to better days.  
Take me away, a hiding place.” I sang very enthusiastically, my whole body getting into it that I didn’t notice I had dropped the soap as I sang into the shower head. You can guess what happens next, because I didn’t. I just saw black.   
I was awoken by a ringtone that was not mine. 

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor  
]Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

“Good morning, Erica, and how are you?” Peter flirtatiously answered his phone. What the eff is up with his ring tones?

And I woke up on my bed in a fluffy dressing gown that wasn’t mine and my bee ‘buzz off’ boxers. 

“Peter did you dress me?!” I screamed mortified. 

“I‘m sorry dear I have to go” He sniggered before he hung up. I wanted to hit him but the only person it would hurt would be me. 

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me. Again”

I should have known nothing good would come from saying that. 

It was several days of awkward and sexual tension filled moments and the one time I fell asleep on his shoulder as I watched a film with him on the sofa before anyone made a move. 

 

“I cannot fight these bad intentions anymore” He moaned from behind me. “From hearing you masturbate in the shower to your very obvious oral fixation ,and when you wiggle your ass in your sleep” 

"I'd love to fuck you with those handcuffs on" He whispered in my ear as I was doing homework on my laptop, I accidentally wrote what he said. He spun my chair around with me on it and crashed his lips against mine and as soon as I gasped he shoved his tongue down my throat. 

 

He then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before he pulled them off of me discarding them randomly over my floor. Peter was sucking on my cock through my underwear. I had my hands covering my mouth to lessen the noise of my moans. Oh.Fuck. He then slipped my underwear off watching my hard cock as it twitched in anticipation. I wanted to hid I was so embarrassed. But as soon as I went to close my spread legs, his mouth had taken in my whole cock. This was amazing. 

The way his head bobbed up and down, sometimes he let my cock hit the back of his throat; watching porn was nowhere near as arousing as the real thing. And the fleshlight still doesn’t compare to this.   
The way his lips enclosed about the head before he took it all in his mouth to the way he pressed his tongue to underside of my penis. All it made me want to come. He then decided to hollow his cheeks when he had just the tip in his mouth. 

"Fuck. Peter. I am going to come" I moaned in ecstasy.  
With a loud sloppy pop he released his mouth from around my member. He shook his finger in an 'Nah.Ah.Ah' expression before he picked me up and threw me on to my bed. He discarded my shirt before he slipped out of his clothes in a flash. I lay there boosted up on my elbows shocked at the thing that stood in front of me. To the firmed muscles all over his body to his holy fuck penis that wasn't huge but it was defiantly thick. I wanted to touch him but he had a different plan as he began making out with me when I found myself suddenly unable to more my arms from above my head.

"Dude. Come on" I begged. He just laughed before he started sucking at my neck. He seemed to enjoy running his tongue over my pulse and leaving love bites and bite marks all over my jugular. He's tongue then made a saliva trail to my nipple where he teased one with his tongue and one with his hand. Even left a couple of bite marks. Human and wolf.

The whole time I couldn't stop being so vocal. 

 

I feel his fingers swirling around my opening, teasing and slow. Just that one finger moving in and out of me causes me to tremble, the more he added the more my mind scattered.

He traced a line with his clawed finger through my happy trail and I gulped scared for the damage he might do to my mini me instead he bit at my hipbone leaving a mark like he did Scott when he first turned him. Before he dug his claws into my hip causing me to hiss in pain.  
I could feel the blood bubbling to the surface.

“You are very violent, Creeper" 

"Well I am a psychopath, little one" 

He lined up his penis to my entrance before he slowly guided it inside. He didn't move for a few minutes. Surprisingly. Until I tried thrusting back onto him. He ended up splitting the handcuffs in two when he thrust in to me more wolf than human and he had gripped my hands as he did thrust so crazily. Snapping the metal in two.   
I panted his name on climax and he bit into my shoulder as he spilled into me.   
He pulled my sheet over us when he pulled out and collapsed on top of me where we both fell asleep.   
His hair is still mussed from where Stiles grabbed it in his sleepy state, a few strands draping across his forehead. His jaw is slightly stubbled around his moustache and goatee, a day's growth making it rough. Peter's mouth is slightly open as he sleeps his breathing soft and slow. Stiles can feel its slight warmth on his skin.

Peter, who has opened his eyes a crack and is smiling softly. 

 

I should have known the happiness wouldn’t last. Thing is I thought Peter would ruin it not that this would happen. 

 

The rough wooden bench I am lying on feels like a thousand tiny creatures are biting into me. An itch below my right eye has become so intense it makes me want to weep and I’m certain something is crawling up my leg. Nothing I can do. 

Nothing I can do. Not that it stops me from trying. Hands, then arms, head and legs. Tugging and twisting and pulling until exhaustion gets the better of me again. One last effort, whole body, one, massive buck, do it now. Useless. I can’t move.

A noise behind my head. Someone coming back. A hand touching my face. Then a sudden burning as the tape is ripped from my mouth.  
“Too young, too frail.”  
“What’s the worst thing that could happen to you, Stiles?”  
This. I thought.   
“Most people will answer the same thing, losing someone they love” The voice that’s tickling his neck said. “Would you agree?”   
I kept my eyes clenched shut like I use to when I was a child afraid of the dark and then mom would come to my whimpers and make me feel so protected. 

“Would you agree?” the voice hardened now, grown a little impatient. 

“Yes.” I cried. Although at the very moment all I could think about was the sharp object that was now pressed a little deeper. 

“You know it’s only polite to look at someone when they are talking to you” says the voice. “I’d feel a lot better if I had your full attention”   
His attitude reminded me of Peter when he was insane but it wasn’t Peter. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at him. The face above mine was owned by none other than the Alpha of Alphas, Deucalion. 

“Who do you love the most, Stiles?” 

“My father” As I was speaking his claw rose up my throat making some blood bubble out. 

“Ah yes, and does he love you?” He chuckled. 

“I suppose so” I choked.

“I’m pondering now if maybe Peter is in a position for you to say you love him? Not what I wanted at all. I wanted you to be destroyed by him so I didn’t have to worry about your spark. I wanted his unstable mind to tear you apart.”

“Maybe it still can”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say other than it probably isnt as good  
> And that it may be the last chapter

“Who would have thought you’d be under my hand again, Mr Stilinski?” The croaky voice sniggered. His voice made me physically sick, I could feel the bile coming up.   
“The older Hale was very violent with you wasn’t he? Not very surprising at all , at least you have this as an excuse for some of the bruises such as the ligature marks on your wrists however the bite marks are a different matter. You whore.” “I wonder if you would like me to treat you that way.” Oh. God the bile. Don’t throw up you’ll choke on it. Someone.

Help.

Please.

“He doesn’t love you, Stiles. It’s just the magic, the manipulation.” Deucalion bluntly says as he walks away leaving me with Gerard. The monster who doesn’t want to die. Shut up. Shut up. 

My cheek burned and I wanted to scream as he ripped off my bandage from the wolf claws and pressed into it. I won’t give him the satisfaction. 

Peter. I huffed and panted trying not to cry as he burnt me with a scolding hot knife, he was saying how he wanted to use electricity on me but I’m human so he can’t. At the moment the only thing getting me through was remembering Peter’s genuine smile. He cares. Right? So he will come. If not Scott will.

“I bet you hope Peter will come. And he will but that’s exactly what we want. If he cares for you as much as we think he does, he will come before anyone else is ready, and then from the slightest of pushes from us his mind will unravel and so will yours. Because of him.” Gerard explained with a lack emotion but pride. 

“Not very original, I gotta say”I grunted through gritted teeth. He smirked before he burnt me even more. I just wanted my Parents. Both of them. I want mom back and I want dad to be able to believe me. I’m just a teenager! A kid. 

“Well Stiles, it is much more original that saying I’ll hurt the ones you love, your father for example” 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” I bellowed choking on my tears. 

“So we are agreed” He rolled his eyes before he set up a weird contraption over me that looked like a spike and a guillotine that was attached to a flimsy string. Feeling sick was an understatement of the year. And then to make matters worse he covered my eyes with a dark blindfold. My eyebrows furrowed as a heard a buzzing sound that sounded familiar yet a lot scarier when you couldn’t see. Suddenly I felt my hair falling away from my head and in a few places I felt the blood boiling over to the surface. Stop. Stop. It’s not your hair to shave. First you strip me of my clothes now my sight and my hair. 

“Good night, Stiles.” 

It felt like forever and a year that I was just listening to my own breathing and crying and sometimes flinching when I heard the contraption move. I just wanted to cry and throw up and for someone to hold me. Gladly some bits of it a blanked out for. 

“Stiles. Oh thank god, you are okay. What has he done to you?” A deep voice begged slightly broken. How did he get in?

“Peter leave its a trap” I choked and spat. Too late as he took my blindfold off and placed a chaste kiss on my lips the door opened and Peter was shot with a wolfsbane arrow. 

It wasn’t long before he was on the floor howling and I had been whacked around the head with a hard object. 

When I awoke. Peter was chained to a wall and I was chained back on to that hard wooden thing. He was staring down at me, and his gaze immediately made me uncomfortable. My head was pounding, and I felt as if I’d been bashed in the head several times with a hammer. Gerard and Deucalion decided to grace us with their presence. 

I scrunched my eyes shut as I saw what Gerard had in his hands. Torture devices.

He shrieked and groaned and spat curses, and his face was covered in sweat, but he didn’t break. Never once did he beg him to stop, not even when his pale skin was violently red, and covered in welts, not even when a couple of items drew blood. It didn’t take long for it to heal though until Deucalion slashed a massive gash from his heart to his hip, a river of blood flowed out and it wasn’t healing. Fuck. 

If this wouldn’t break him after two hours what would. They kept mentioning the fire and Gerard had Kate’s voice on an mp3 on replay. Asshole. Deucalion was the one to mention what happened with Laura and that was the only time he fought back and tried to hurt them. 

.............

Kate’s voice had been playing constantly for probably two or three days now. He was defiantly losing it now. I wondered why now one found us, I’m guessing they were using some werewolf blocking thing. I hope Dad’s okay. Peter hadn’t talk to me once he kept concentrating. 

Gerard loudly slammed the door open to then uncovered a skylight in the dungeon type room letting the ....full moon shine through. I’m dead. But he then unusually undid one of my restraints and left a knife nearby. The smirk plastered on Gerard’s face as he clanged the metal door close said it all. 

I wouldn’t be able to escape. But I can try. 

So I began sawing at the binds, planning a way to help get Peter down as I did so. 

..................

“Be brave Stiles. You are the bravest person I know. Be brave.” He whimpered like an animal as he guided my hand that was gripping the knife towards his heart. 

“Fuck Peter I am not doing this, you can’t make me. You are not my Alpha and you never have been.” 

“I am not going to hurt you!” He growled at me demonically. 

“I need you” I screamed at him, gripping his shirt and pulling him towards me. 

“Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power, of human love.” Peter smiled. “I’d rather this than any other outcome.” 

“Someone will come” I wailed as I placed his head against my chest. “It’s not supposed to turn out this way.”

 

But it did.

 

 

 

 

 

I joke it didn’t. What? I am a sarcastic teenager and Peter made me more of an asshole. 

I ended up falling asleep on my chest and when I awoke Peter had the knife to his heart. Fuck. No. 

“Peter!Stop!” I begged loudly before a deafening crash happened and the wall opposite to where Peter was tied to collapse and a wolfed out Alpha went flying through it. 

Debris scattered around me and scratched Peter’s skin deeply as he protected me from it. After the dust settled and the brute of an Alpha charged back out in a flash so I never got to see who it was, I looked out of the huge hole to see our pack and Mr Argent fighting the Alpha pack. And winning. I think mostly due to Allison and Chris Argent because they had some weird ass bullets that must have had wolfsbane in because it was affecting the Alphas like crazy. 

Peter was growling and wolfing out, claws digging into his sides and sharp teeth jarring out of his mouth. 

“Little one, run to safety. Scott or Derek.” He grunted through wolfy whimpers as his eyes glinted towards the rays of the moonlight. I scrambled in all clumsiness and pain, trying to avoid dying. 

When I looked back at Peter, his eyes were luminous blue and his face was no longer humanized , he even had a snout ,wolf ears and his teeth were more terrifying than usual. It was like his Alpha form but different, it wasn’t as frightening but why did he change to this weird wolf whose ribs jutted out of his chest when Derek didn’t? It was defiantly less goblin like now. I cowered behind Scott (wow he was doing well at controlling himself) even though I felt useless, I could do jack shit because my head was fuzzy and hurting and all I could worry about was Peter. And if he would come back from this. 

Clearly visible in the brightness of the moonlight, Peter strode in long leaps over to Ennis who was nearest to him. And then ... I felt a constriction in my throat, and the veins on my temples knotted as he tore Ennis’s arm clean off. Before he slit his throat deeply like he did to Kate. I felt the bile rising up my throat. A terrible and monstrous object, a man's body naked but hairy, with the head of wolf and the feet of a wolf, not yet dead, but writhing as though in a ghastly convulsion. 

The beast, that seemed to no longer resemble the new Peter only the old Peter, charged at Kali who was strangling and scratching Cora probably to death. He howled loudly as his eyes flickered from blue to red, blue to red then shined a bright blood red. His teeth sunk into her neck and pulled, she was dragged off of Cora as she howled and whimpered. Cora’s eyes were wide, she never trusted her Uncle, would not even speak to him. And he saved her life. When he ended her sisters for power. And now he would be an Alpha again! Oh holy fuck. Derek looked scared an emotion I had never seen on him. He tore skin from her neck as he threw her to Scott’s feet like a rabbit on a silver platter. Would he kill her to become an Alpha? 

As he began to crouch next to her in his wolfed out form, Deucalion howled and the twins ran off before he swiped at Scott knocking him over so he could grab Kali and escape alive. But not before getting shot by an Argent. 

Isaac seemed to cower behind Derek as he mended Cora’s wounds slightly. Boyd and Erica just didn’t know what to do. Scott kept looking at me with a worried and confused expression. Chris and Allison looked ready and in a rush to shoot Peter to death. Last time he didn’t do Alpha so well. 

 

As I approached (much to protest) he snarled viciously at me, baring his fangs and snapping furiously, with blood and froth on his horrid jaws: and he only just missed me. 

“Peter come on snap out of it” I begged as I had trouble standing up. Allison took this moment as a distraction and shot him with a wolfsbane arrow. Luckily it was not a lethal amount just enough to weaken him so he turns back to his human form. And faints apparently. 

So we once again ended up back at Deaton’s (God he must be fed up of us!). And we were explaining what happened before he interrupted and said he had figured out a way to stop the magic that was connecting me to Peter. But I had to do the ritual. 

.............

 

And while I made my preparations swiftly, everything being arranged ready to hand, they knelt in the dusk under the old trees, which made it almost dark, the moon not yet being very bright or luminous. 

First I drew a circle of seven-foot radius just in front of the old stone steps, all charred and scorched, and at the centre I made certain magical figures in yellow chalk representing Mercury; and round them I drew in white chalk a triangle within a circle of three-foot radius, having the same centre as the larger circle. 

And then Derek took Peter and bound him securely hand and foot, and made him kneel within the inner circle, whilst round the outer circle I placed, at equal distances, seven hand-lamps burning olive oil. Then I built a rough altar of wood, about a foot to the south-east circumference of the inner circle: and opposite the altar, about a foot and a half to the far side of the circumference of the inner circle, I made a fire of wood, and placed over it a tripod with an iron pot, into which I poured two pints of pure spring water. 

Then I added two drachms of sulphur, half an ounce of castoreum, six drachms of opium, three  
drachms of asafoetida, half an ounce of hypericum ,three quarters of an ounce of ammonia, and half an ounce of camphor. And, when I had stirred and mixed it thoroughly, I added a portion of man- drake root, and wolfsbane. 

Then, dipping a cup in the hot liquid, I dashed it over Peter, regardless of everything, and I poured the rest round him within the magic circle, calling, in a loud voice .And at that moment, with a strangled cry, Peter fell forward on his face, and a strange grey cloud, formless, yet not without form, seemed to pass upwards like a pyramid of foul smoke, disappearing and disintegrating into the air.

Oh.My.God. What the fuck just happened? 

Magic is weird and wonderful I hope.

Derek decided to keep Peter drugged up and in captivity much to my annoyance that we had just got out of it. I guess it was the only way to make sure people were safe until the full moon was over and it was morning again so we could know his state of mind. 

It was also a chance for me to test if the magic work And go home and actually eat and shower. And sleep. Oh my god have I missed sleeping in my comfortable bed that smells now like a mixture of detergent and Peter. 

Bestnightsleepever. Not. Something was missing. And it was Peter. 

When I went with the rest of the pack to check on Peter I never expected what I saw, I don’t think anyone did.   
He was just sat there casually with the wolfsbane laced chains still attached to him. He was not wolfed out or looking psycho at all. I was the first to go in. 

“The magic on me is gone now” I announced to him as a crouched in front of him. 

“That’s a shame, I guess we will be spending less time together” He pouted. Pouted. The grown man whose stubble was out of control now was pouting like a five year old child. 

Derek threw me the key to the locks on the chains and everyone was on high alert, the tension in the room was thickening and suffocating. He rubbed his wrists as the skin healed from the wolfsbane before his eyes flicked up to my eyes and the next thing I knew I was pinned between the wall and his warm body. His mouth was crushing against me as he tongue begged for entrance. My fingers entangled in his messy hair, pulling him closer to me. I moaned into his mouth as he ground against me. 

“Eww. Eww.Ew. Stop. Get off of him” Scott moaned like a ten year old girl. “No one wants to see this” Well Scott no one wanted to hear about you an Allison. Cora was nodding viciously. I mean who wants to see their Uncle macking on a teenage boy their age. 

“Speak for yourself” Erica sniggered. Scott’s mouth was wide open and he looked so distraught all I could do was laugh as my forehead rested against Peters. 

So far so good. Magic was cured. Peter seemed vaguely sane and not powered obsessed. Yet. Derek didn’t seem too convinced and who can blame him? 

 

I never thought my dad would catch us, honestly I don't know what I expected but it didn't cross my mind that he would catch us curled up on the sofa. Asleep. My head on his chest and perched in-between his thighs with his arms wrapped around me. It was so comfortable.   
The emotion on his face was indescribable. And I don't blame him I mean it’s not normal for your minor son who he said wasn't gay to be lay on a man who was twice his age. 

"Who is this?"

"Dad! You remember acquitted criminal Derek Hale, this is his Uncle, Peter." I rolled off of him and in a haze looked around the room for an excuse. Luckily my school books were scattered around the room. "He is here to tutor me "I said uncertain with my answer. He had one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah I have been teaching him of sorts" Peter mumbled before I wacked my elbow into his shoulder.

Dad did not look that happy at all.

“So how was work today?” I laughed changing the subject fast. I hadn’t seen my dad much since I was kidnapped but when I got back, he was very angry that I never told him where I was and he was especially confused at the bruises, cuts and why I had short hair again.

I said I got drunk at a party. That was the only explanation I gave and it sucked and he didn’t talk to me for three days and I don’t blame him but I don’t want him involved in this life. 

“Mr Stilinski, if I cook you dinner will you sit down so I can explain something to you that I think you deserve to know as Sheriff of this town?” 

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. He was going to tell him. You can’t tell him! 

We all sat down at the table with a plate of lasagna and as my dad brought his first fork full of it Peter blurted out in a calm manner that he speaks in. 

“Werewolves exist” As he smiled at my dad with his fangs and his eyes turned Alpha red. The fork clanged against the plate and the lasagna fell everywhere. 

 

“Excuse me?”


End file.
